A Love Like No Other
by ArmyGirl0311
Summary: NEW- Bella's returned to Forks after a year of no contact with the Cullens or the Quillettes, where has she been? And why are Embry's knees weakening at the sight of her? A story of love, of conquering evil, and breaking tradition. Adult themes! Lemons. Language. Reader beware!
1. Chapter 1

_Finally happy with this chapter, if there are any other errors that you notice, please feel free to leave me a Review or PM! _

Chapter One.

There was rain, and a lot of it. After my long journey, I was happy to be in a familiar place, even with the rain, I was happy. It was strange to think a thought such as that. Me, Bella Swan, happy? After running for so many years, after being so alone, I never thought that the sight of so much rain would make me happy. I was happier that the porch had an awning to keep me dry, though.

Heavy footsteps made their way up the porch steps. They were wet sounding and if the stairs hadn't been so old and worn, the wood would have been slick and dangerous to walk on. Without raising my head, I knew who was standing before me, the smell, the breathing, his warmth reached me from a foot away and I revelled in it.

"Bella?" It was surprise, happiness and sadness all wrapped up into one word, curse my parents for giving me a name in which so much feeling could show.

"It's freezing out here, and you're soaked through. How long have you been here?" Warmth enveloped me and my body was lifted from the damp porch floor. "Bells, your ice cold, you barely even have… a pul-" A thud, as the porch complained about my body rushing to meet it. The wood groaned even more as Jacob began to shake, violently. He hissed, "Cullens."

"No, no Jake, please, take me inside." I forced myself to look up, to meet his angry gaze. Some part of me, deep down, the part of me that loves this boy and his deep brown eyes is disappointed that there is no fabled pull of an Imprint. At least then I would have something to hold on to, something that would be warm in my life of cold. I could feel my eyes start to sting as tears tried to manifest. Jacob's body began to slow its shaking and he once again bent, this time simply to help me to my feet.

"You don't smell any different you know." And with that, Jake scooped me into his arms and held me tightly as we made our way into the Black's house.

He set me delicately on the old worn couch in the living room, pulling the blanket off the armrest and covering me in futile. He shook his head at himself. Old habits die hard, I suppose. The frown that pursed his lips was hard to handle and I prayed that he would give me the chance to explain what had happened to me. We sat in silence, I knew he had questions and I knew I had to wait for them.

"Where have you been? I know that after graduation you were supposed to marry _him_, and we all waited for the invitation." He sighed, preparing himself for a heavy conversation. "When we didn't get one after a year, we figured that you had decided against inviting any of us. Dad was heartbroken. Even Charlie, not that he knew what was going on, he expected something from you Bells. Anything, you know." I had always known that I had disappointed Charlie, but to know that the entire pack had expected word from me broke my heart.

"What happened to you Bella? Obviously, I can't do anything about the Cullens because you weren't changed here but I need to know so that I can understand why you were so distant."

I took a moment to myself, to breath air that I didn't need and to stop tears that I couldn't weep.

"You're right, I moved to Alaska. Edward and I were to marry before I was changed but I couldn't walk away from all my family. I wanted to see everyone one last time. I went to visit Renée one last time before I was changed," I ignored his growl. "I went alone, to spend real quality time with her, to live my days as a human, in the sun. On my last night there, Renee, Phil and I went to a restaurant. I left my purse there so on my way to the airport the morning after, I stopped at the restaurant. I don't know who it was or any other details besides where I was, but I was attacked.

"I was so afraid. I didn't know where I could go or who could help me so I walked aimlessly until I came across Peter and Charlotte, two, very old, friends of Jaspers. They took me in and kept me hidden, made sure that no one knew I existed as a vampire. When the three of us decided that I was ready, able to handle being around people, I made my way back to Alaska.

"Edward threw me out, he claimed I planned to be turned, so that I wouldn't have to marry him. I was totally heartbroken. But, as a vampire, I saw him as a vampire and not his prey. How could I not have seen what he was? He's hideous, Jake. His mean, sunken eyes, how could I have not seen that before?" I was still dumbfounded by what had happened with the Cullens. How could Edward simply throw me out of his house? "I just, I didn't know where to go Jake." I sighed. I knew the rules. Knew what could happen to me, and to Jake if anyone found out that I was here.

"You know what the treaty says Bells. No vampires on the reservations, there's no exceptions,ever. Even for you." He was sitting upright, board straight and I could tell that there was something that he wasn't saying.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I am. But how could I bring Charlie into this? As far as he's concerned, I died a year ago in a small plane crash in Alaska. This was the only place I knew I could go, even with the treaty. And I'm not technically a Cullen…"

"Oh Bella, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. The chief of a res can't just allow a vampire to come barging in." He sat there for a moment, collecting his thoughts while I did the same. Jake? My Jake, the Chief? Of an entire Reservation? He's barely 21!

"I'm going to get Sam, he'll know what to do. Who to talk to. I could probably find you somewhere safe to stay if staying here isn't a viable option." Jacob rose from the couch, his body language had changed since the last time I saw him. He was standing proud now. It made me happy.

Without so much as a good-bye, Jacob fled from the house. In half a second, I heard an urgent howl from the direction he had run for; the forest. It was met by a second and I prepared for a long wait.

Half an hour later, I was beginning to wonder where they had disappeared to when I heard Jake's voice and another, deeper voice coming from the woods behind the house. Sometimes, being a vampire was just plain handy. They both walked into the house, both standing proud, the Chief and the Pack Leader working side by side. I knew that the Quillette founding fathers were proud. Embry, Paul, Jared and Quill followed soon after, all adjusting gym shorts and wearing serious frowns. I could feel my nerves start to take over, I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Bella, can you tell us all what happened?" Sam had such a smooth voice, so melodic.

"She's a goddamned _bloodsucker_ and you want to hear her story?" Paul had always detested me. "Burn the bitch!"

Sam gave Paul a dirty look, forcing him out the door and onto the porch. Once everyone had settled down slightly, I took a deep breath. I made eye contact with each of the boys, my eyes lingered on Embry, his gaze seemed to penetrate my very soul.

I cleared my throat, a giggle tempted to burst through. Who would xhave thought that a room full of werewolves would be so intent on hearing a vampires story? I told the pack of my move to Alaska, my plan to travel and my unexpected change. I told them about Charlotte and Peter and how I had lived with them for a year before coming into contact with any humans.

By the time I was finished my story, Embry, whose penetrating gaze could not be ignored, was quivering with his anger. His entire being shook the foundation of the small house. His reaction to his fury was quick, without a word he ran from the house. The sound of crunching bones and tearing fabric reached my ears, Embry had barely gotten off the porch before phasing. Concerned showed throughout the pack as they watch Embry flee from the house.

"How did you manage to stay away from people for an entire year? You're a vampire, you need blood to feed." Sam's brow remained furrowed.

"Well, yes, I'm a vampire; I kind of have to feed to live. But I only feed on animals; I have no desire to feed on human blood. I can't feed on human blood."

"I'd like to test the theory. I'm not about to just accept a vampire who doesn't drink human blood at all. I'm sure one of the tribal members would volunteer."

"Well, it's lucky that I'm here, isn't it?" Billy made his way more fully into the living room. I was surprised that he hadn't made himself visible earlier; it's not as if I hadn't known he was there. Billy produced a knife from his pocket and before anyone could stop him, had run the blade down his palm. The smell of warm copper permeated the air; I was gagging before I had even tasted it.

Everyone watched intently as I pulled Billy's hand to my lips. He nodded to reassure me, and I slowly fed from my honorary father. Before I even felt the blood slide down my throat, I was up and running to the door, emptying the contents of my stomach into Billy's flower garden. The pack cringed as a whole, some mumbling apologies as I made my way back to the couch.

I took Billy's hand in mine, and, under the watchful eye of the pack, licked the three inch wound. The pack watched, shaking as a group, as I rubbed the venom into Billy's hand. He stared at his hand, amazed.

"The cut," he whispered, "it's gone. It's completely gone."

"My venom doesn't harm people, even other supernatural," I had been amazed myself, to find that my venom was harmless. "It has something to do with my heritage. I've done a lot of research on my family history, to figure out why all of this has happened to me. I have Quillette blood somewhere and I think that it affected my change."

"You share a relative with the Blacks, on your mother's side, although it's pretty distant, maybe seven generations back. I always suspected that was why you and Jake never ended up imprinting."

Embry chose that moment to return to the Black's house.

"Funny that you should mention imprinting."


	2. Chapter 2

_Quill and Embry chose that moment to return to the house. Embry's eyes instantly found mine and mine, his._

_"Funny you should mention imprinting," Quil began_.

Chapter 2

A strange silence settled in the room. Well, more like awkward. Every member of the pack sat perfectly still, waiting for the words that they knew would fall from Embry's lips. Another moment passed and still no words came from Quill's lips.

"Oh fuck's sakes Quill," Embry shook his head at the shy boy. "Bella, how about you and I go for a walk?"

Speechless, I nodded at the handsome werewolf. _Well, if it was anyone, I'm glad that it's someone so in control and focused, unlike Paul. _Embry helped me rise from the couch, the blanket that had been across my lap fell to the floor with a slight rustle, it crossed my mind that the only person in the room that couldn't hear the slight noise was Billy. We made our way outside, were Paul had been shunned.

"Oh fucking hell Embry, you're not serious!" Paul was furious, following Embry and I off the porch. He began tearing into us; his insults became steadily worse as we continued to ignore him. "Just wait! What do you expect to happen when you have children, she'll drain them dry-"Embry turned on Paul so quickly that I barely saw it, even as a vampire.

Before I even had the chance to realize what was happening, Paul's knees were shaking and a low, menacing growl came rumbling from Embry. Paul looked up at the taller boy, _how did I not realize how large Embry was?_, but averted his gaze as Embry stepped forward, pressing his chest to Paul's. Paul let his knees collapse, laying low on the ground. With a satisfied nod and one last growl, Embry continued his path to the forest.

"What was that?" I asked, catching up to him easily. I was breathless at his display of dominance. We made it into the forest, Embry's instincts took over and I followed.

"I'm the Alpha, Bella. And there is no situation where it will ever be okay for you to be spoken to like that."

"You're the Alpha?" I was stunned. "But, why did Jake go get Sam?"

"Because Sam is my Beta and I was at the hospital with my sister. She's just had a baby." He smiled. "Jake and Sam decided that I should be there to hear what was up since I'm aploha and I heard the boys howl for me to come back. But Bella," he looked at me seriously, "I'm not about to pussy fott around this. I've imprinted on you. I know that things can't be easy on you right now, what with the Cullens letting you go and you only just coming back to Forks but I want to help you. And I can help you, if you'll let me."

Where was the shy boy who had blushed with embarrassment to see a pretty girl, when he first met me in Jake's garage? This boy was strong, fierce and determined. Not to mention, hot.

"I'd like the help Embry," I smiled at him. "But, I do have to fill you in on all that has happened to me."

He nodded, stepping behind a bush and emerging as the largest wolf that I had ever seen. I whistled at him to show my wonder and he let his tongue hang out of his mouth, proud of my appreciation. He took off quickly into the woods and I ran after him, catching up with him easily, pushing myself faster, and laughing at his playful growl. We ran through the dense woods for nearly three minutes. With every passing second, the smell of the ocean grew stronger and stronger.

We emerged from the maze of trees together, at the utmost top of the cliff that I had once jumped from. Where a large clearing once stood, there was a large timber frame house, nestled into the tree line. It took my breath away; figuratively. As I was enjoying the view, Embry slipped away to transform. When he returned, wearing only a pair of low slung gym shorts, he removed a key from around his neck and made his way to the front door.

This is _your_ house?" He nodded at me, smiling proudly.

He motioned for me to follow him as he made his way inside. Behind the ornate, probably hand carved, door, the foyer was stunning, a beautiful handmade bench was pushed against the wall opposite the front door and I sat to remove my shoes. Embry disappeared from my sight, although I could still hear the telltale sound of human, well supernatural, breathing. Looking to my left, I noticed a warm and inviting living room and made myself comfortable on the leather couch. Embry came in a moment later and sat on the lazy boy next to the couch, settling in for his lessons on Bella the vampire.

"I'm ready whenever you are Bella," I could tell Embry would be a kind and patient listener. "This time I'll try not to run out on you." I couldn't help but grin.

"Last year, I went to visit my mother and was turned by a stranger. He was trying to start an army to take down another coven in the area. I changed relatively normal, took an extra day and when I woke, Peter and Charlotte were there. They were trying to convince the vampire who changed me that it was a bad idea to start a war in such a human populated area. He didn't listen and when the Volturi came, Peter and Charlotte took me away so that the Volturi wouldn't find me and try to recruit me.

"I can read thoughts through touch and am much stronger than the average vampire, my strength never disappeared after my stint as a newborn. I don't feed on humans, I get sick from it and I don't glow in the sun half as much as regular vampires. And I'm not as cold either."

Embry sat silently, taking in the information I was feeding him. He was attentive and didn't seem terribly upset by what I was telling him.

"Other vampire's powers don't work on me, but if I'm around a vampire with a power for long periods of time, I start to gain their powers. That's why I can read thoughts through touch, another vampire that was recruited could do that." I took a breath, waiting for him to say something, anything. "That's really all I know so far, there's never been another vampire like me so no one knows what to expect exactly. Peter, Char and I decided that it was time to come back to the real world and I, of course, went to the Cullens. Edward turned me away, believes that I was changed on purpose, to get out of marrying him."

"I'm sorry Bella, that they didn't care like they should have. Some people just aren't worth your attention," Embry slid off the chair and onto the floor in front of me, taking my hands in his. _God, this woman, she brings me to my knees and I'm glad to be here._ "You don't have to worry about people like that anymore Bella, I'll be here for you and so will the pack."

I had to resist the urge to "Aww" at Embry's sweet words, there was some voice in the back of my mind, telling me he wouldn't appreciate that. The moment was ruined, however; by the roaring sound of Embry's stomach. My mouth fell open at the sound, and Embry's eyes widened comically. Before I could stop it, laughter burst from me like a volcanic eruption.

"Hey now, no need to laugh at the hungry." Embry laughed to himself.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," if I had been human, tears would have been pouring from my eyes from laughter. "Why don't I make us lunch while you tell me all about how you were lucky enough to become Alpha."

Embry led the way into the huge kitchen. The high beamed ceiling left me stunned. I made my way around the kitchen, it really was something else. Dark stoned counters, stark white cupboards, it was something else to behold and it surprised me that Embry had chosen such modern appliances and décor.

"How does grilled cheeses and tomato soup sound?" I asked, standing at the fridge.

"Bella, it's my house, let me cook for you!" Embry tried to maneuver his way in front of me, pushing me out of the way playfully. I shoved him back, grinning as he blinked at the force I could play back with.

"I'm cooking, you're talking," the kitchen was so well organized that I barely thought as I moved from cupboard to cupboard. "So, how long have you been Alpha?"

"For about, seven months," Embry propped his six foot eight frame against the kitchen's large island. "Sam wanted to step out of the pack completely, for Emily, but there's so much that he knows, about our history and the pack that he couldn't just walk away. He's been teaching me everything he knows while staying on as Beta."

"But couldn't he teach you everything and leave the pack?" I wondered if there had been a big threat in the area; that would be the only reason to keep the pack at large numbers.

"That's the thing, we're not entirely sure," Embry pushed himself off the island and snatched a grilled cheese sandwich off the cutting board. "There was a large coven passing through Forks a couple of months ago," through a mouthful of bread and cheese. "They were large enough that a few more wolves came of age from their presence. When the vampires left, the younger ones decided that they weren't ready for the responsibility and stopped phasing.

"When we talked to them about it later, they didn't remember any of their times as wolves. Quil Senior has a feeling that it's because they're young, and unmated."

"But you can't start up again if you stop, can you? And how were legends passed down if you don't remember what happened to you?" And who was this coven that had just 'passed through'?

"We've been reading a lot more of the old legends, taking them more seriously now then we used to. Most of the legends are written by our imprinted ancestors, we think you remember if you've taken an imprint as your mate.

"There was a story of people joining the pack again with a ceremony, but you can only come back the one time." I had barely piled the next two sandwiches on the plate before Embry was taking them. I rolled my eyes, his stomach let out a growl. "Some of these wolves were barely 13 though Bella, they couldn't handle the stress of doing rounds and going to school, let alone trying to keep out secret from their families."

I nodded, letting the information sink in. It had been a long day and it was barely over.


End file.
